


Good Morning

by witchyboy



Series: By Actions Rather Than Words [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyboy/pseuds/witchyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John let his eyes fall shut again and rested his head back against the pillow. He must've fallen asleep again because when he opened his eyes again he was greeted by Alexander pressing soft kisses to his chest, holding him tightly. John's eyes flickered shut and he just enjoyed the sensation, running his fingers through the man's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> set a few months after By Words Rather Than Actions but you could read it alone

John looked down at the man sleeping pressed against his chest, a small smile crossed his face as he ran his fingertips up and down his back. 

Alexander didn't get a lot of sleep, and often times John had to pick him up and carry him over to his bed and beg before he could get him to stop working on whatever project he had going on at the time. The night before was no different, he'd had to smack away his hands and shut the laptop before he was even able to pick up his boyfriend of several months now and carry him to the bed that they shared more often than not. 

John had practically moved in based on how much time he spent over here now, and how much of his crap he had taking up space in his boyfriends apartment. Hell, he even had a drawer in Alexander's dresser filled with some of his clothes so he wouldn't have to carry bags back and forth between their apartments. 

Back to the man sleeping pressed against his chest though. Both of them were shirtless and John was laying on his back with Alexander sprawled out on top of him, his head resting on his chest and arm draped across his waist. John had one hand tangled in the messy mane of hair and the other traced up and down Alexander's spine. 

Alexander himself looked so peaceful, his face relaxed and lips parted slightly. John could feel his warm breath on his bare chest and it sent shivers down his spine. The light flowing in from the nearby window bathed Alexander's face in a warm glow and all John could think of was how beautiful his boyfriend was. 

John smiled slightly and pushed his own floppy mess of hair out of his face but it only sprang back into place. Usually he would've tied it back already but he had somehow let Alexander talk him into wearing it down more often, and if he got up now he would wake the sleeping man. 

John let his eyes fall shut again and rested his head back against the pillow. He must've fallen asleep again because when he opened his eyes again he was greeted by Alexander pressing soft kisses to his chest, holding him tightly. John's eyes flickered shut and he just enjoyed the sensation, running his fingers through the man's hair and mumbling a quick, "hey." 

"Hey." Alexander had shifted so he was laying between his legs and had his hands running up and down John's sides. The male teasingly squeezed him with his legs as he smiled down at him lazily. He didn't register that Alexander was moving lower on his belly until he poked his tongue out and licked a line across the skin just above his sweatpants, pulling a gasp from John. 

He heard the man chuckle and looked down at him, a faint blush on his cheeks. Alexander was looking up at him with a smirk, his hands gripping John's hips tightly and he was hovering over John's clothed dick. 

"Well good morning to you too." John mumbled, shifting his grip in Alexander's hair slightly before giving it a sharp tug that pulled a loud moan out of him. 

Once Alexander seemed to recover from the hair pulling, he leaned down and began to mouth at John's cock through his sweatpants. The man above him gasped and bit his lip, watching him with half-lidded eyes and a tight grip on his hair. John bit his lip, pressing up into his mouth and letting out a soft noise. Alexander pulled a loud moan from him when he wrapped his lips around his half hard cock and sucked roughly through the fabric. "Mmph...Alexander!" John let his head fall back and his eyes shut as he felt the man tugging at his sweatpants, lifting his ass to allow the man an easier time of removing the clothing. 

The sweatpants and boxers were dropped somewhere off the side of the bed and there was a pause while Alexander took in the sight of his lover. John whined and shifted his hips, tugging slightly on his hair and mumbling, "Come on, baby girl." Alexander let out a soft noise at the name and wrapped his lips around his tip, sucking softly.

John moaned, trying to keep himself from pressing himself deeper into the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth. He didn't stop himself from praising his Alexander as he took more of him into his mouth and began to bob his head, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock where he couldn't take him into his mouth and stroked him. "Oh fuck baby...your mouth-..you're so good.."

This seemed to spur Alexander on and he began to bob his head faster, taking more of his length and John could feel himself hitting the back of his throat with each bob of his boyfriend's head. John kept his fingers tangled in his hair and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from fucking Alexander's mouth. It was only a few more moments before he sucked in a sharp breath and arched his back up off the bed, his fingers tightening in the smaller man's hair and he spilled into Alexander's mouth without warning. 

Not that that seemed to bother the man, he swallowed it all and pulled off his cock panting. When John finally looked down at him again he groaned at the sight of his boyfriend so debauched. His lips were parted and his face was flushed as he panted, his hair was a mess and he had a little dribble of cum was rolling down his lip. With a breathy chuckle, John reached over and flicked his thumb over his lip to wipe it away. Alexander smirked and pulled his thumb into his mouth, John bit his lip and stared at him hungrily as he felt the man's tongue against the pad of his thumb, wiping away the cum. 

John groaned and pulled him up into a deep kiss, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other cupped his cheek as he tilted his head and swiped his tongue across Alexander's bottom lip. The man parted his lips for him and he pressed in, exploring his mouth with his tongue and groaning softly into his mouth when he tasted himself on Alexander's tongue. 

The smaller man pulled away panting, looking down at John and saying. "I want you." 

John blushed slightly and paused, reaching up to cup his cheek and spoke quietly. "You sure?" They had done things before, but it had never gone past blowjobs. They had never fucked before. Alexander nodded quickly, leaning into the touch and whining. "Please, John. I want you inside me." 

John let out a soft noise and pulled him into another kiss, cupping his cheeks and nudging him onto his back. Once they were settled, with Alexander on his back and John hovering over him, he broke the kiss and smiled down at him softly. His thumb stroked his cheek and he pecked his lip quickly as he used his free hand to push Alexander's boxers down his hips and allowed the man to kick them off. 

A small smile settled on his face as he looked down at him, running his eyes over his body. Alexander let out a quiet whine and squirmed under him. "Are you just going to look? Or are you going to do something, John." 

John rolled his eyes and smacked his thigh lightly. "Oh shush. Do you-uh...have lube?" Alexander blushed slightly and nodded, turning and opening the top drawer in his bedside table and digging around for a moment before he pulled out a small bottle. John took it and placed it down on the bed beside him, running his hands up and down his thighs. "Condom?" 

Alexander dug around for a few more moments before he pulled out the small packet and dropped it with the lube. John took the moment to look at his boyfriend, his cock was resting, half hard, on his belly. His tip was flushed and a bead of pre-cum was welling up. He was worrying at his lip as John looked him over, John ran his hands up his thighs and over his sides. He leaned over and pulled him into a kiss, purring against his lips. "You're so beautiful like this, Alexander." 

Alexander blushed and whined, shifting his hips to try and get his hand on his cock but John pulled them away before he could. The man wrapped his arms tightly around John's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. John felt around on the sheets for the bottle of lube and wrapped his hand around it, pulling away he began to trail soft kisses down Alexander's jaw and neck. He nipped softly at his skin, pulling little mewls out of the smaller man and left a few marks. 

"J-john. John please...!" Alexander whined, one hand cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer as he dropped his head back and bared his neck for John. The man took that as an invitation and kissed up his neck, biting down softly on the sensitive skin under his jaw and Alexander produced a loud moan as John sucked a mark into the spot. "Fuck. O-oh fuck, John. Come ooonnnn, daddy please!"

John's eyes widened and he gripped at Alexander's hips tightly when he heard his boyfriend call him daddy. Barely biting back a moan of his own, he continued his work of claiming Alexander. He left several light marks down his neck, before biting down hard at the crook of his neck and Alexander arched up against him with a muffled cry. "Daddy! F-fuck John, please..please just touch me." 

While John enjoyed watching the man writhing underneath him, his own cock was beginning to become a problem so he pulled away and grabbed desperately at the lube, almost dropping it in the process. Alexander looked at him, chuckling softly and let his legs open more for John. John poured a bit of lube on his finger and placed a hand on his thigh, slowly pressing the finger inside of the man. It was a slow process but soon enough he had his finger all the way inside of him and Alexander had a hand up over his mouth, trying to muffle the soft moans and whimpers that escaped him and John smacked his hand away. "No, no baby girl. Let daddy hear you." 

Alexander forced his hand by his side, gripping at the sheets as he rocked his hips, trying to grind down on his finger and John chuckled as he began to thrust the finger inside of him. He crooked his finger to stretch him out, adding a bit more lube before he worked the second inside of him. John scissored his fingers, stretching open and biting his lip with a low moan as he watched Alexander writhe against him. It almost made John laugh with how much was still coming out of Alexander's mouth. He apparently spoke just as much in bed as he did on a normal day-to-day basis. 

Grinning, John leaned over and pulled him into a deep kiss to cut off his babbling. Alexander kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly and pressing up against him. John pulled away just enough to pour a bit more lube onto his third finger and began to press it inside of him with the other two, Alexander let out a loud moan, pressing his face into John's neck and bit down. John moaned, leaning into the touch as Alexander sucked a mark into his skin. He fucked his fingers into Alex, stretching him open and he crooked his fingers in a way that cause Alexander to arch up and cry out. John realized he had found his prostate and smirked, aiming for that spot with each thrust and Alexander completely fell apart. "Fuck! J-john please! I'm so close s-shit." 

"What do you want, baby girl?" John leaned over and purred into his ear, his voice dripping with lust.

Alexander whimpered, "P-please. I want your cock...I want you inside me, please John." 

"Beg for it, baby girl." John bit down softly on his bottom lip and tugged. "F-fuck, John. Please." Alexander gave him a desperate look, grinding down on his fingers and whimpering as he let out a quiet string of "please." 

John smiled and kissed him quickly before he pulled his fingers out of Alexander, the man letting out a pathetic whimper at the loss. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, moaning and letting his eyes fall shut as he finally had some friction on his painfully hard cock and stroked himself a few times before he ripped open the condom package and rolled it down his length. 

Alexander spread his legs wider and rocked his hips, whining. "Come ooonn.." John chuckled and positioned himself at his entrance. "Be patient, baby girl." 

Alexander grinded down against him, trying to get John inside him and he let out a quiet, "Daddyyy..!" 

John chuckled and grabbed his hip with one hand, the other guiding his cock slowly inside of him. He let out a low moan, biting his lip and letting his eyes fall shut as he sunk into him. Alexander arched up, fingers tangling in the sheets and he let out a high pitched moan. "Oh! Fuck-...John!" 

He paused once he was fully seated inside of him, panting heavily and gripping his hips tightly as he tried to keep himself from automatically thrusting into him more. He wanted to give him some time to get used to the feeling but holy fuck...he was so tight, John was having a hard time. After a few almost painful moments Alexander squeezed around him, pulling a moan out of John, and he gasped out. "Move. P-please." 

John did as he was asked, his thrusts shallow at first but as soon as the friction brought him closer and closer to his climax his actions became more erratic and he thrusted into him harder and deeper, his hands gripping Alexander's hips so tightly there would probably be bruises later. Alexander became a moaning mess underneath him, strings of pleasured noises and praises fell from his lips and he couldn't stop moving. Then the angle of John's thrusts changed and he slammed head on into Alexander's sweet spot and the man arched up, his whole body tensing and he cried out in pleasure. John moaned and sped up his thrusts, aiming for that spot each time. 

"A-ah! John-..John please! Harder...!" Alexander begged, moving his hips down to meet his thrusts halfway and John obliged, gripping his hips tightly and slamming into Alexander, his other hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It only took a few moments before Alexander arched his back up off the bed with a cry and came, spilling all over himself and John's hand as the man stroked him through his climax. 

The face Alexander made when he came was easily one of the most beautiful things John had ever seen, he let out a soft moan and continued his thrusts, burying himself deep inside of Alexander before pulling out almost all the way and fucking into him. Even now the man under him was still incredibly vocal, "Fuck! Fuck John you feel so good.." 

John was so close and he moaned, gripping his hips and continuing to fuck him. Soon he bit his lip and buried himself as deep as he could get before coming, pressing his face into Alexander's neck and moaning. His hips stuttered and he gripped onto him tightly. "Oh fuck, baby girl." 

Alexander panted, wrapping his arms tightly around him and holding him in place. John nuzzled into his neck, his clean hand running up and down his side as he caught his breath and came down from his high. After a few moments Alexander shifted and let out a soft whine and John pulled away, he slid out of him and pulled off the condom, tying it and going to throw in into the trash bin in the bathroom. 

While he was in there he got a washcloth to clean himself up with before going over to Alexander and doing the same for him. Alexander was laying spread out against the bead, still panting lightly and his eyes were shut, his lips parted and his face was flushed. His hair was an absolute mess, splayed out across the pillow around his head and John smiled softly. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away and mumbling, "Are you okay Alexander? Can I get you anything?" 

Alexander's eyes opened after a moment and he looked up at John with a dazed smile, his voice quiet when he said, "No...just cuddle me?" John chuckled and nodded, dropping the towel into the laundry basket before curling up on the bed and pulling Alexander to his chest. He nuzzled into John's chest tiredly, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. John smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back. "Was that good?" 

Alexander nodded and rested his chin on John's chest, looking up at him with a small smile. "It was great." John chuckled and leaned down to kiss him softly. Alexander kissed back eagerly, pressing up against him and grinning against his lips. When they broke the kiss John nuzzled him, pulling Alexander closer and he mumbled, "I love you, baby girl." 

John felt Alexander smile against his chest, "I love you too, John."


End file.
